


What Happiness Truly Is

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Gafou/Stanfou Collection [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bottom Stanley (Disney), Boyfriends, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Top LeFou (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Lefou and Stanley try something new to spice up their sex life though sex is not what makes Stanley and Lefou happy when it comes to their relationship.





	What Happiness Truly Is

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart that was done by happypillls on Tumblr!
> 
> Post: http://happypillls.tumblr.com/post/163682769782/lewd-shit-under-the-cutmore-full-res

Stanley panted as he felt his cock began to throb inside of the panties he was wearing as Lefou stood in front of him. Stanley’s hands were tied back together at the wrists behind his back. He couldn't see anything either but that was a part of the excitement for him. He did want to see what was going on but he wanted to feel everything that was happening to him. Letting Lefou guide, please and control him. Lefou was nervous but Stanley assured him that he and everything will be okay.

Lefou smirked and walked over to Stanley. The site of seeing his lover like this was turning him on way more than he originally thought it would. Both of them were very excited but Stanley was truly more excited than Lefou. Lefou suddenly moved Stanley’s head and face closer to his cock. Stanley kissed the tip and began to move his head and mouth down Lefou’s shaft, kissing and licking at as he progressed down further towards Lefou’s ball. Lefou shivered.

“I didn't expect for this way. ...It feels fantastic!” Lefou thought to himself. Stanley was also enjoying this, too. He loved being both roles when it came to sex but with Lefou, Stanley did quite enjoy not only being a bottom but a submissive one. As he reached Lefou’s balls, he suddenly stopped and moved his head a bit right before he placed his mouth on the nearest to him and lightly sucked in it.

Lefou placed his hand on top of Stanley’s head there as he began to moan a little more.

“S-Stan...MMM!” Lefou moaned as Stanley began to vigorously suck and pull away over and over again a few times. Stanley’s erection began to hurt a little bit in his panties but he didn't mind it and found it quite stimulating and pleasing. He kept continuing playing with Lefou’s balls before finally stopping. Lefou looked down as Stanley was looking at him. That's when Lefou’s dominant side kicked in.

“Tell me what you want.” Lefou said. Stanley didn't say a word but Lefou could tell what he wanted to do now.

“Open.” Lefou ordered Stanley. Stanley opened his mouth and placed Lefou’s cock in it and closed it as he began to move it back and forth. Lefou blushed harder as his body began to shake and feel like jello.

“F-fuck!” Lefou moaned as Stanley kept blowing him. It didn't take long for Lefou start pre-cumming. The salty taste of it made Stanley start to pre-cum himself. He didn't care if they ended up having inter course or not at this point. Neither of them most likely will not last longer at this point, especially Lefou.

“More, Stanley! Don't stop! Nyah!” Lefou moaned as he was starting to become a bit more aggressive. Not painful or strong enough to hurt Stanley but his mind and body was like mush. Stanley swirled his tongue around the tip and slit of Lefou’s dick as he then went a bit faster. Suddenly, Lefou just couldn't take it anymore. He needed to cum.

“Stanley...I...I..” Lefou stopped he suddenly climaxed. Stanley moved his head away he felt his mouth start to fill with cum. Stanley let Lefou also cum on his face. Stanley also came in his panties. Tasting Lefou’s cum made him climax, too. Lefou suddenly sat in the ground, panting.  
It a minute to realize that Stanley’s hands were still tied up.

“Oh!” Lefou said as he quickly untied them then sat in front of Stanley and removed the blindfold. Stanley was panting, too, as he Lefou was removing the items from and off of him.

“Are you alright? I hope I wasn't too rough!” Lefou said then noticed them cum on his boyfriend’s mouth and lower part of his face.

“....I didn't mean to do that.” Lefou suddenly piped up. Stanley swallowed then took a breath.

“It's fine. I actually like it.” Stanley said back. Lefou blushed. Stanley giggled then threw his arms around his man.

“That was amazing.” Stanley then added.

“It really was...though..I didn't mean to cum too quickly.” Lefou said.

“To be honest, I was so turned on that I don't know if could have made it much longer after that.” Stanley told him.

“Wait, really?” Lefou asked, in shock.

“Yep. Honey, you bring you the inner kinkiness in me and you only. You know what they say...thick thighs make the dick rise.” Stanley answered then smirked. Lefou hid his face in his hands. Stanley giggled sweetly. He quickly grabbed the blindfold (because it was the nearest to him) and wiped his face before kissing Lefou on the head.

“I love you, darling.” Stanley said to him. Lefou looks at him again and smiled.

“I love you, too. By the way...can we do this again sometime? I will try to last longer next time I promise. It was my first time doing this so I was not sure what to do or control myself.” Lefou asked. Stanley looked at Lefou straight in the face.

“Of course. You do not to worry. We can try and try again as much as you want. We got a lifetime to try new things. Together.” Stanley answered. Lefou suddenly wrapped his arms around Stanley and then both of them laid on the floor, kissing and cuddling each other.

As they laid on ground and stopped kissing, Lefou had his head on Stanley’s chest and began to check out the panties on Stanley.

“You are so cute, Stanley. Ooo, these are lacy ones. Very nice.” Lefou said. Stanley had a question for Lefou that has been on his mind for a while.

“You don't mind me wearing stuff like this?” Stanley asked. Lefou looked at him.

“I don't mind it. I want you to be happy and if wearing dresses and stuff like this is something that makes you happy then I support it. Not to mention that you look gorgeous, regardless of what you wear. Plus, clothes are clothes, regardless.” Lefou replied. Stanley smiled and moved a bit closer to Lefou.

“And you are the biggest reason that I am truly happy.” Stanley said then. Lefou moved closer and kiss Stanley then looked at him when they stopped.

“And you make me happy, too, Stan. Very happy.” Lefou said back.

The two men stayed on the floor before finally getting and cleaning up before jumping in the shower together.

 

  
**_The End_ **

 

 

 


End file.
